


My only sunshine

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Series: my baby shot me down [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: This is part of my what if carl shot Rick in season 4 episode 9 au
Series: my baby shot me down [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/673469
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	My only sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages but here is a another badly wrote installment lol

He can't really remember them going back on the road, he just remembers being so ridiculously happy, he's never been this happy before. His mom and dad might be dead but judith isn't there is hope still left. He has family still, he's got the group back too.

He gentle cradles judith as they come to a stop making sure she is still OK, still alive, she's quitely crying so he decides nows a great time to try find something for her to eat. 

"hey tyreese have we got any food for Judith?" 

"yeah it's just in this bag one second I'll get it ready for you" 

"thanks" 

He waits for the food while drying his baby sisters tears, then he has an idea, hell sing for her it's a bit embarrassing in front of everyone else but he doesn't care anymore

"you are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away" 

The whole group is staring at him now some with tears building some with sad smiles, but all staring at him he can feel a blush working it's way up so hes extremely grateful when tyreese hands the bottle over and he can focus on judith again. 

After judith is fed she's quite again just happy to be in her brothers arms, slowly drifting of to sleep, he can't believe that she still loves him, trusts him he doesn't deserve it but he's going to soak it up as much as possible. 

They start moving again just walking for hours and hours, his legs are numb and so are his arms, michonne offered to take judith for a bit but he didn't want to part with her, what if something happens? it's his responsibility to keep his sister safe that's his job now. 

"help! Help!" he hears screamed from around the corner and carl is suspicious and everyone looks to him to see whether to go he nods at daryl to go whilst following close behind he hands judith over to tyreese knowing hell keep her safe no matter what. 

They shot the two walkers the guy, the priest, was shouting about. 

"thank you I just…" 

"why were you screaming over two walkers?" 

"I've never had to deal with them before. The Lord has kept me safe" 

"you've never shot a walker?" 

"of course I haven't!" 

"where have you been this whole time" 

"I have a church up the road, I've run out of food so I was going to look in the nearest shops" 

"here we've got some nuts" 

"thank you! That's a beautiful child" 

Carl immediately is in his view clutching his knife a little more secure- sending a very clear message- touch her and you die

"sorry its been so long since I've seen any one let alone a baby" 

"take us to your church well help you get supplies." 

"OK well follow me then"


End file.
